The Key and Her Vampire
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Xover with Buffy/Angel. Dawn never existed; instead it was Bella who was Buffy’s sister and the Key. Buffy and Bella’s father steps in and sends Bella to live with his brother Charlie in Forks. Will have some slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A TwilightxBuffy Idea

**A/N: ****A TwilightxBuffy Idea**

**Pairings: Canon for Twilight, SpikexAngel, CordeliaxGunn, FredxWesley**

**Outline: Dawn never existed; instead it was Bella who was Buffy's sister and the Key. When Buffy dies to save everyone after the whole Glory thing they don't bring her back. However Buffy and Bella's father steps in and sends Bella to live with his brother Charlie in Forks. Pretend that Twilight happens in four months and the Prom happens around Christmas, and then Edward leaves about a month after. **

**Chapter One: The Diary**

_Some would wonder how my story ended up here. Others would wonder how it could have ended here. You would think that growing up with the things I did, I would have being able to see what the Cullens were. I don't know whether I was blinded by grief or what, but I was unable to see something that should have been blindingly obvious._

_Edward never knew this about me, but my real name is not Bella Swan. No, that was something Hank, my father, wanted me to say. My real name is Bella Summers, little sister to the Slayer. Isabella Dawn Summers, the Key. Nibblet, Spike's Little Bit. _

_After I got there, I began to wonder whether Edward was my destiny. It was his duty to protect the Key. Now, even though I'm off the Hellmouth, I'm still a favourite for the Supernatural apparently. But destiny always ends up being a bitch._

_For a while though, I was Bella Swan. The Bella Swan that was head over heels for Edward Cullen. Don't get me wrong, I will always love Edward, but now I could see a future without him, even though it pains me. Now I'm Bella Summers again. _

_But this doesn't really help anybody. They don't know my story._

_So I'll tell you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Forks

**Chapter Two: Spike**

He could sense her inside. He could sense her sorrow and her pain.

Someone had hurt his Niblet.

Spike got out of his car and walked towards the house. He wouldn't have dreamed of living here back in his evil days.

He clunked up onto the porch and knocked. A man came to the door and looked Spike over with disdain.

"Can I help you?" He asked with authority in his tone. Spike could detect worry though. Worry for his Niblet. It made the demon want to eat him less. Though not by much.

"My car is having trouble. Any chance I can use your phone?" Spike asked.

"Oh, of course. Please come in." The man said taking a step back. Spike stepped in with a smile and walked over to the phone and began acting like he was making a call to the auto shop place. But he was really calling his sire, Angel, to let him know he would be on his way home with Bella.

"Thanks Mate. They should be here soon." Spike said with a smile.

"Well, why don't we sit in the kitchen until they come?"

"Sure."

"My name is Charlie Swan; I'm the Police Chief here in Forks." Charlie said and held his hand out.

Spike smiled and shook the guy's hand. "Name's Spike. I work in LA for a Private Investigation firm."

"Spike, that's an unusual name."

"It's a name that I acquired a while back." Spike said as he sat down at the table.

"So Spike, what brings you to Forks?" Charlie asked.

"Family. I've come for Bella." He said staring at the man.

"What! What do you want with my daughter?" Charlie exclaimed while looking at the man in shock.

Spike stood gracefully. "Well, I am her legal guardian now. I'm taking her home." Spike said, pulling a folder from his jacket. He held it out for Charlie, who snatched it.

Inside were legal documents stating the Isabella Dawn Summers was no longer in the custody of Charles Swan and that custody had been transferred to William Aurelius.

"I can sense you care about Bella, but I made a promise before Buffy died to protect her. That's what I'm doing. Now, you could try and fight this, but I can assure you that you won't win against me." Spike said, walking forward.

"Fine, but Hank won't be happy about this." Charlie said.

"Look at those papers again and notice his signature…I persuaded him." Spike said with a smirk.

"Where is Bella?" Spike asked.

"Upstairs." Spike was gone before Charlie knew what happened.

Spike entered a room, looked around, and saw Bella lying on her bed. She didn't seem to realise that someone had come in.

"Bella?" No answer.

"Little Bit?" No answer.

"Niblet?" Bella shifted on the bed, turning to him. Her brown eyes, which were usually sparkling with life, were dull and sad.

"Spike?" She whispered.

Spike rushed forward and gathered her into his arms. Bella lay in his embrace sobbing, quietly muttering about how he was gone and how much it hurt.

Spike just put on his game face and began to growl and purr. It relaxed her into sleep. He went back to his human face and looked at what she was wearing. Pyjamas. Setting Bella down, he grabbed a bag and threw some underwear into it, not looking at what it was. He had no desire to see that, but she would need it. He then grabbed a pair of pyjamas and threw them in. He found a few tops and a few pairs of jeans and added those to the bag. He grabbed a few other bits before leaving the bag by the door and walking down to Charlie.

"Right. I've gathered some of her stuff. Everything else will be collected within the month." Spike said.

"Okay." Charlie said, knowing his hands were tied with this one.

Spike went back upstairs, grabbed the bag, and slung it down the stairs, yelling for Charlie to take it outside to his car. Charlie did so while grumbling. Spike then gathered Bella into his arms, along with her blanket, and walked downstairs and out to his car. He shifted Bella into one arm and opened the door before lowering her inside. He grabbed the bag from Charlie and threw it in the back.

"Anyone asks, Bella went back to live with her Mom." Spike said, knowing the story Hank had created.

"Fine." Charlie said.

"I'll give you a ring every so often. Let you know how she's doing." Spike said and walked around to the driver's door and got inside.

"Okay." Charlie lent down and looked at Bella. "Bye, Bella. I loved having you here, and if you ever need anything you just have to ask." Charlie said softly. He really did think of her as a daughter.

"Take care of her, Spike." Charlie said in a rough voice.

"Don't worry. Anyone who wants her will have to get through me first." And with that Spike hit the pedal and sped off down the road at normal speed. Well, at least until he was out of Charlie's view.

"LA, here we come."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The City of Angels

**Chapter Three: Sire and Childe**

It has being a month since Bella had moved into the Hyperion Hotel. Her room was next to Angel's and Spike's. She was aware of things now, but it was mostly due to familiar people being back in her life. During the day she would usually just sit down in the lobby snuggled up with Angel or Spike, and at night, they could hear her crying. After a few nights, they told her that she could come and climb in with them if she wanted. And sure enough, a few hours into every night, Bella would scurry into the vampires' room and climb in between them in the bed. They would hold her as she cried.

She would eat what they gave her, which, if it were up to Spike, would just be Weetabix because that was the only thing he could make. Angel however made sure that there were a large amount of take out menus in the drawer and that the kitchen was always stocked with food in case Bella felt like making something.

Cordelia and Fred had made sure her wardrobe was filled with nice clothes that Bella would be comfortable in. They also made sure her room was full of nice things that she could enjoy: a state of art cinema system, a music system, a king-size bed with soft linens and basically anything a girl would want. She also had her own car in the garage. It was a silver Porsche Camera GT. Spike had picked it out for her and loaded its trunk with an arsenal of weapons.

Currently Angel, Wesley and Gunn were out fighting evil. Cordelia was in the office typing up some bills, and Fred was researching some demon. Spike and Bella were curled up together on the sofa in the lobby. Bella was wrapped in a blanket and holding a book on demons, while Spike kept glancing at the door and tapping his knee.

"Spike, he's fine. You would be able to feel if he was hurt." Bella stated, looking at the blonde vampire.

"I know Bit, but I can't help it. I just got him back." Spike whispered, hugging her closer.

"And soon enough you will see him and the others come through the door- no doubt covered in demon guts." Bella said with a smile. This was one of her better days. She could sense that Spike was ansgty and was able to forget things for a while.

It was then that Angel and the others came through the door covered in green slime. Spike, not minding the slime, ran and leapt into the larger Vampire's arms. "Sire!" The blonde cried out.

"Childe." Angel said, wrapping his arms around Spike, a small hint of his Irish brogue slipping out.

Everyone just smiled at the out of character pair, but knew that they only acted like this because they trusted one another. Spike and Angel had been mates before the soul incident, but had been torn apart by lies. When Spike had lost Buffy, who was like a sister to him, he couldn't stay away any longer. It was hard enough for him when he found out about the chip. Spike was taken to LA by his Sire. When he found out about Bella moving a month later, he began to search for his lost Niblet.

"The demon dead?" Cordelia asked, walking out of the office and sitting with Bella.

"Yeah, one tough bugger though." Gunn said. He had picked up a few English swears from Spike.

"Maybe you guys should shower." Fred said quietly, joining the girls on the sofa.

"Fine by me." Spike said before dashing upstairs with his Sire.

"God, they're like hormonal teenagers." Wesley muttered.

"Well, what would you expect? They have a lot of time to make up for." Cordelia said with a smirk. Bella and Fred giggled.

"Right. I'll be showering." Wesley said and walked up the staircase. He and Fred were living in the Hyperion as well. It seemed that everyone was living there; Gunn and Cordelia were living there too. At first, it was to support Spike and later Bella, but no-one seemed inclined to move out. Not that Angel minded; after all, they were family, albeit a weird one, but one nonetheless.

"You better go as well, Gunn. Otherwise, I'm not kissing you." Cordelia said, scrunching up her nose.

Gunn laughed and followed the others.

"You know, when Spike said we were off to LA, this is not what I imagined." Bella said.

00000

Spike sighed in pleasure as Angel washed his body. They stood under the water's warm spray.

"We should head down soon." Angel whispered.

"No." Spike whined. "Stay here."

Angel smiled and leaned down to kiss Spike. A scream broke them part.

"ANGEL!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Visions

**Chapter Four: Visions and a Broken Melody**

"ANGEL!"

Spike and Angel dashed at vampire speed. They threw on some jeans and grabbed the nearest weapon before running down the staircase towards the girls.

They came in to find Cordelia lying on the floor in the middle of a vision with Fred and Bella at her side.

00000

(Before the vision)

Bella and Cordy sat on the sofa with Fred on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, Fred. Is Wesley good in bed?" Cordy asked. Bella giggled.

The Texan girl blushed and muttered something.

"What was that? I didn't hear." Cordy asked with a smile.

"Yes…he is." Fred whispered, and Cordelia cackled.

"I knew it! Details! Details!" Cordy sang.

"No!" Fred said, standing up and walking away from the group; Cordelia stood up and followed her.

"Oh, come on Fred!" She said, before stopping and grabbing her head. Bella flew off the sofa to her friend and, with Fred's help, lowered her to the ground.

"ANGEL!" They both screamed.

_Vision_

_Red hair moving very fast-_

_Bella looking very scared-_

_Bella bleeding whilst leaning against a wall-_

_A woman with wild red hair advancing on a crying Bella_

_End of Vision_

Cordelia came out of the vision to see her friends leaning over her.

"You okay?" Angel asked as they helped her to the sofa.

"I'll live, but I'm not sure about Bella."

00000

Spike was pacing. His Niblet was in danger. Part of him screamed for him to go out there and hunt down the person responsible for this. Another part wanted him to whisk Bella out of here.

"Childe, sit." Angel growled out. He could feel his childe's struggle and wanted to comfort him. Also his pacing was driving him nuts. Spike immediately sat down with his Sire and was wrapped in a strong embrace.

Bella was sat at their feet, a stake and axe by her. She was scared and felt the need for some weapons.

"Bella, do you know anyone with red hair who would want to kill you?" Wesley asked from behind his mound of books.

"No- wait- Victoria." She gasped out. Spike and Angel looked down at her in concern, as did everyone else.

"Who?" Fred asked from Wesley's side.

"Victoria. She was James's mate and was killed by Edward and his brothers." Bella explained. Everyone nodded; they knew what had happened between Edward and Bella.

"Stands to reason that she would get revenge on the next best thing. You. She obviously thinks you and Edward are mates." Wesley said.

"Victoria wants Edward to feel how she feels." Gunn said from his spot at the computer.

"I can't let that happen." Bella said standing up.

"We won't, Bit." Spike said as he and Angel stood.

"With me being the Key, that must give me some extra power. And I'll need to know how to fight." Bella said with determination.

"We'll teach you Bells." Angel spoke quietly.

"Thanks." Bella hugged Angel. "I refuse to be weak anymore."

"You know what this means- you need a new wardrobe!" Cordelia said excitedly.

Everyone groaned.

00000

He hadn't played in months. They were worried. They knew leaving Bella would be hard to do, but they thought that after a while he would begin to move on.

Edward was currently hunting along with the other boys. Carlisle had stayed behind.

"What should we do?" Rose asked from her spot by the window.

"I don't know. Maybe a change of scenery would help?" Esme suggested.

"But where would we go?" Carlisle asked.

"LA?" Rose piped up.

"Too sunny."

"But I want to check out the night life!" Rose whined and came closer to Carlisle.

"It may be a good change; we need a big one to help Edward." Esme said musing over the idea.

"Well, let's ask the boys first." Carlisle said.

"They'll say yes!" Alice squealed.

"Looks like we're off then." Esme said standing up.

Later, the boys came home and even Edward seemed happier about LA than their current location.

Later, when Rose and Emmett had gone for a 'run', Alice went to hunt with Jasper accompanying her. Carlisle went to the hospital, and Esme went with him since she had been employed as a receptionist this time. Edward walked up to his piano and began to play Bella's Lullaby, but halfway through, the melody broke. Edward had hit the wrong keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Broken Melody

**Chapter Five: Faded**

Bella was wearing loose jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Her red locks were pulled back in a pony tail. She ran down into the training room, which was in the basement. She stopped short when she came across Spike and Angel sitting down on the floor with Spike between his Sire's legs leaning back into Angel's strong arms. Angel appeared to be singing softly in Gaelic to his Childe. Spike had a sweet un-characteristic smile on his face and Angel wasn't looking all broody. He was smiling and gazing at his Childe contently.

"Sire…" Spike whined.

"Not now Childe, Bella will be here soon." Angel said, a hint of his brogue slipping out.

"Please." Spike snuggled deeper into his Sire's arms.

"Eww." Bella said as she announced her presence.

"Bit! How long have you been standing there?" Spike asked.

"Long enough." Bella said with a smile.

"Now, let's get started." Spike said and leapt up from the floor gracefully. Bella just chuckled quietly even though she knew the vampires could hear her.

"So, what we doing today?" Bella asked the pair.

"We are going to do a warm up, lift some weights, and by then, it should be dark, so we will go for a run and then teach you some sparring moves before a cool down." Angel said. This was Bella's first official workout with them but she, Fred and Cordy did aerobics 2 times a week, and she often went running with Gunn, Spike, Wesley and Angel. She also had a habit of taking her anger out on the punching bag.

"Okay, let's get started." Bella said with a smile.

_3 hours later_

Bella lay in a sweaty heap on the floor gasping for breath. Angel and Spike sat by her, sweaty but not out of breath.

"You did well Bella." Angel said with a smile as he watched the girl smile weakly at them.

"Get a shower Bit and then something to eat. We'll meet you in the kitchen." Spike said and pulled his Sire towards the stairs with a cheeky grin.

"Ok." Bella said and struggled up from the floor. By the time she was walking up the stairs the vampires were long gone.

After getting a shower she walked into the kitchen and found Cordelia and Fred sitting there with cups of coffee, laughing over a magazine.

"Hey guys." Bella said as she grabbed an apple from the bowl.

"Work out good?" Cordelia asked.

"Great, exhausting though." Bella answered truthfully as she bit into the apple.

"I felt like that when I first started my workouts." Cordelia said smiling.

"I almost had a heart attack when I saw you working out. After everything Xander and Oz said about you, I thought for sure you would never lift a finger." Bella said with a small smile.

"Xander and Oz. Let's find them and beat them up!" Cordy said with a scary smile.

"I have to say, it was nice to be pleasantly surprised by you." Bella told her.

"So, where are the vamps?" Fred asked.

"Showering..." Bella said with a grimace. She didn't blush anymore about sex; after all, living in a house with two vampires and Cordelia who had no problem talking about sex would stop any blushing. However she still didn't like to think about Angel and Spike doing that…they were kind of like parents to her.

"So, wanna go to Lorne's?" Cordelia asked.

"I'll ask and see if I can go." Bella said.

"Come on Bella, Spike will let you go." Fred stated. They all knew Spike would let his Niblet get away with murder, so a club should be no problem.

"Right, I'll let the men folk know." Cordy said, and she ran from the room.

"I'm going to get dressed." Fred said getting up. "Oh and Bella, have some water." Fred said, her motherly instincts kicking in. Bella just nodded and went to get a glass from the cupboard before heading to the tap and smiling at Fred.

Bella was on her third apple and second glass of water when Spike and Angel stumbled into the kitchen kissing.

"I don't need to see that." Bella said, calmly looking at them.

"Sorry Bit." Spike said as he sat down.

"We off to Lorne's then?" Angel asked the pair.

"Course we are mate." Spike said quickly.

"Bella you better go and get ready then." Angel said. Bella nodded and ran from the room with her apple.

"Let's get some blood in us and go get ready." Angel said as he grabbed blood from the fridge.

00000

Bella was wearing her red locks down. It fell naturally into beautiful waves. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that fell to her knees and some flat shoes that Cordelia had picked out for her. She smiled as Spike and Angel joined her. They were pretty much wearing what they usually wore.

"Bells you look wonderful." Angel said with a small smile. Spike nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Bella smiled at them. Cordelia came out of her room wearing a blue bell sleeved top and black jeans with some sandals Bella would never be able to wear.

"Ready guys?" Cordelia asked smiling.

"Yeah." They all answered her in unison.

"GUNN! Hurry up! People are ready!" Cordelia screamed into her room.

"Yeah yeah." They could hear Gunn grumbling inside.

It was then that Fred and Wesley joined them. Fred was wearing a pink strapless dress that hugged her figure with a white cardigan over it and some flat white shoes. Wesley was wearing what he usually wore.

"GUNN!" Cordelia screamed, making them all jump.

"Let's go downstairs and wait." Angel suggested, and they all dashed downstairs.

All sitting on the sofas, Spike was the one to break the silence.

"God that woman must be loud during sex." He blurted out and everyone looked at him and then burst out laughing.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" A voice asked them.

They all turned to see Gunn and Cordelia standing there. This however sent them into another round of laughter.

"GUYS!" Cordelia yelled, making them laugh harder.

00000

Bella smiled as she watched Spike and Angel dance. Cordelia and Gunn stayed with her since they always made sure there were two people with Bella all the time.

"Angel isn't very good, is he?" Bella asked.

"No, he and Wesley are both bad." Cordelia smiled.

"He does dance better with Spike than he would on his own." Gunn commented.

"True." Both girls murmured.

"Hey buttercup." A voice interrupted them. They turned and smiled at Lorne.

"Hey Lorne." Bella said and stood to hug Lorne.

"How about gracing us with a number?" Lorne asked.

"Your not going to not let me sing are you?" Bella questioned the green demon.

"Pick a song Buttercup." Lorne said as he walked towards the bar.

"So which song are you going to pick?" Gunn asked.

"No idea."

_5 minutes later_

Bella stood under the glare of the lights, all eyes looking at her. And then the music started. She lifted the mic and started to sing.

_when i'm just out of school  
like i'm real real cool  
gotta dance like a fool  
got the massage that i got yo be a wild one  
oh yeah i'm a wild one_

Bella swayed to the music. Her voice was pretty good, and the demons and humans in the bar began to dance. She could spot Spike and Angel dancing along with Wesley and Fred. Cordelia and Gunn were stood up by the table singing as well. Lorne was stood at the bar dancing and smiling at her. All too soon the song came to an end.

_i'm a wild one( yeah yeah)  
(i'm a wild one)  
I'm a wild one (oh oh oh yeah)  
(I'm a wild one)  
I'm a wild one  
(I'm a wild one)  
Oh baby i'm a wild one  
(i'm a wild one_)

Bella smiled and blushed slightly as everyone clapped. She stepped off the stage and was lifted by a blonde blur.

"Spike!" She laughed.

"That was awesome Niblet." Spike said and put her down.

"Thanks Spike. Now I'm off to see Lorne." Bella said and walked over to the green demon.

"So?" Bella asked.

"You're brighter than you were the first time you sang. You were faded before." Lorne said, his red eyes looking at her.

"I was, but they brought me back." She said with a smile and looked over at Angel and Spike.

00000


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I really wanted to bring Connor into this fic; I feel that he will be a good friend for Bella

A/n: I really wanted to bring Connor into this fic; I feel that he will be a good friend for Bella. Since this story is set at the end of Angel Series 2 since that is when Buffy dies after the whole Key business Angel would have already slept with Darla meaning she would be pregnant with Connor. Pretend a lot of the Connor storyline has happened, this chapter is now set at just after Connor has returned from Quortoth but he has not sunk Angel into the ocean yet. Bella is now adept at fighting and could hold her own against vampires and some demons.

**Chapter Six: To Protect and Love**

"Hello Connor." Bella said, turning from the vampire she had just staked.

"Hello Bella." Connor asked looking over the smaller (but older) teen.

"Thanks for your help." Bella said. She had been in over her head and Connor had jumped down from a rooftop and into the fight, saving her.

"I'll see you." Connor said and disappeared like Angel and Spike do.

Sighing, Bella turned and walked down to the alley, pocketing her stake as she went. Alert, she walked down into the sewer and back towards the hotel. She was wearing a leather jacket that Spike had bought her after her first successful patrol, jeans and heavy boots. She had stakes strapped onto her arms and a dagger in the waist band of her jeans and one in the side of her boot. She had a stake in each pocket, including the inside pocket, of her jacket. Her red hair was tied back into a plait to keep out of her eyes.

About a mile into the sewers Connor joined her. She looked at him; he was wearing a leather jacket similar to her, jeans, boots, the same weapons etc…

"Everything go okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, just some normal vampires. Easy kill." Connor said to her.

"Wanna get some coffee?" Bella asked.

"Why not." They exited the sewer and walked the few blocks to the diner. They sat down in a booth near the back exit.

"What can I get ya?" A waitress asked them.

"Two coffees. I would also like some fries please." Bella asked politely.

"And can I get a sausage sandwich." Connor added. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"What time is Angel and Spike expecting us back?" Connor questioned.

"Around 3. Its 1 now, so we have enough time to eat and have another sweep of the area before heading home." Bella answered.

The waitress returned with their coffees. They sat silently for a while before their food arrived. Bella covered her fries in tomato sauce and salt and began to eat. Connor grimaced and added a small amount of salt and sauce before digging in. Once they had finished, they paid and headed out and down a nearby alley.

After about 15 minutes, they ran across a group of vampires. They quickly leapt in and fought them, somehow ending up on the roof. When the last vampire was dusted, they sighed. It was time to start heading back to the hotel.

"I have a quicker way to get down." Connor said and he held his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Bella said and took the hand. She was swept into his arms bridle style and he jumped off the side of the building with her. Bella let out a squeal and held tighter to Connor. Once on the ground Connor placed her on her own feet.

Smiling she looked at him. "We need to do that again sometime. Better not tell Spike though…he'd have your head." She said seriously with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I may be reckless at times, but I'm not stupid." Connor said, Bella linked arms with him and they headed down to the sewer. When Connor had tried to leave the hotel when he came back, Bella convinced him to stay, and after saving her life a few dozen times, he became close to Bella. They had a weird brother/sister bond and sometimes were seen holding hands, cuddling, linking arms. To the disgust of the pair, they were mistaken as a couple more times than they could count.

Connor had also taken a shine to Gunn and Cordelia and got along reasonably well with Fred and Wes. He wouldn't speak to Lorne, but he didn't attack him anymore, so there was an improvement. He was fine around Spike; it was Spike who was wary. He said Connor would lead his Niblet into danger. Connor had most problems with Angel. Angel was trying to be a good father, but sometimes tried to forbid him from going on patrol since he was scared that Connor would get hurt. It was one of the reasons Bella was allowed to start patrol.

They came up from the basement and into the lobby; Fred and Cordelia were waiting for them, the first aid kit ready. Cordelia rushed up to both and hugged them. She was followed by Fred. Bella accepted her hugs happily while Connor accepted his stiffly. However, since he used to duck out of the way of hugs, it was an improvement.

"Everything go okay?" Cordelia asked. They both nodded.

"Any injuries?" Fred inquired.

"Nope, I'm fine." Bella said.

"Me too." Connor mumbled.

"Good, now go shower and get yourselves to bed." Cordelia said, making shooing motions at them.

"Where's Angel and Spike?" Connor asked.

"Out on patrol." Fred said, as she put away the first aid kit.

"Okay." Connor said and left for his rooms. Bella smiled and hugged Fred and Cordy goodnight and then followed Connor.

Later, Spike and Angel went to check on the teens and found Connor's room empty to their surprise. They then went to check on Bella. Inside they found the teens curled up on the bed deep asleep. They glided in silently and pulled the covers over the teens, making sure the windows were secure before heading to their own room. You never knew when demons would try and attack.

00000

Connor ducked a fist from a large scaly demon and did a sweeping kick under its legs. He was taken by surprise when the demon got up quickly and back handed him. Connor let out a groan as he flew back a few feet. Bella got out a gun, which had been added to their arsenal, and began to fire. She gave small noises of distress when the demon just continued towards her.

"Connor!" Bella screamed, and Connor ran towards the demon. He leapt forward onto the demon's back and gave Bella the distraction she needed to move further back from the demon. Connor gave a scream as he was thrown into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

Bella began to head towards Connor to try and get them both out of there. The demon rushed towards her and she threw out her hand, making a crate smash into the demon. When it seemed to have some effect, she began waving her arms frantically, sending crate after crate at the demon.

The demon got through though and gave a loud roar, moving quickly towards her. Bella gave a scream and was tossed into the floor, landing next to Connor. Bella didn't fall unconscious though, and she cradled her now broken wrist to herself and struggled into a sitting position in front of Connor. She sobbed quietly out of fright and pain.

The demon raised its clawed hand up and roared, bringing the hand down. Bella screamed, and the doors to the warehouse flew open as two enraged roars filled the room. Bella looked over and smiled through her tears at Angel and Spike, who stood in the doorway, armed to the teeth, game faces snarling at the monster.

Bella didn't really recall the fight all that well. She had slumped down onto the floor, holding her wrist and crying, Connor was unconscious. Bella just heard roars and crashes until there was silence.

"Bella!" Spike's voice rang out. Bella opened her eyes to see the blonde vampire, still in game face, looking at her. "What hurts?" He asked urgently.

"My wrist." Bella whimpered. Spike scooped her carefully into his arms and looked over at his sire, who was cradling Connor in his arms.

"Let's go home."

00000


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Arrived

**Chapter Seven: Arrived**

Spike smiled as he walked down the stairs, he could hear Connor and Bella laughing in the lobby. He walked in and smiled at them. Connor was sitting in one of the arm chairs with Bella in his lap. Weirdly enough he was holding her foot and seemed to be painting her nails. A look of concentration on his face as Bella chatted to him. Spike looked over to the desk to see Cordelia watching the pair with a smile.

"No wonder people think you're a couple. You aren't even dating and you have Connor whipped, Bit," Spike said laughing as they both looked at him, Connor just mumbled under his breath before going back to painting Bella's toenails.

"Remember, Spike, I have you whipped too," Bella said with a smile.

Spike gave a snort and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He grabbed a bowl, some Weetabix, and some blood before heading to warm it up. Grabbing a spoon he waited until the microwave beeped and headed back into the lobby. Sitting on one of the sofas in the lobby he happily began to eat his breakfast. He laughed as Bella bounced down next to him, walking weirdly from trying not to smudge her now blue toenails.

"What we up to today?" Bella asked, Connor meanwhile had wandered off into the kitchen and came out with an apple and bottle of water which he tossed to Bella.

"Think we have some dinner at some hotel with a client this evening, afterwards I thought we could head over to Caritas and have some fun depending on how the meeting goes," Spike said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Sounds great, are me and Connor invited to this dinner?" Bella asked knowing that sometimes Connor and herself were not allowed to meetings since the clients were dangerous or they were needed on something else.

"Sure, you and Mini-Peaches can come," Spike said smirking when Connor let out a growl at the nickname.

"Anything before dinner?" Connor asked still looking at the blonde vampire darkly.

"Nothing I know of, so feel free to scamper off and do what you want for the day. I would start getting ready for dinner at about 4, it's quite a posh hotel too, one of the most expensive in LA actually, so dress nicely. Peaches said I'm not allowed to wear leather so neither are you, Connor," Spike said with a grin as he finished his breakfast. Connor groaned, he liked to wear leather to Lorne's.

Over the few times he went to Caritas he and Lorne had come to an understanding and Bella hoped that one day soon the two would become friends, especially since Connor could sing rather well and Lorne loved to hear Connor sing.

Bella swore that once when Connor and herself had sung a duet he was practically orgasmic with happiness. She knew that today they would discuss if they were going to sing together again and what solo song they would each like to sing.

They usually sang one solo song each before ending with a duet, occasionally Spike joined them, he was a surprisingly a good singer. Connor would most likely sing something darker and she would sing something more upbeat and they would finish with a duet, the type of song depended on their mood. Once they had sung a love song.

Coming out of her thoughts she looked over to Connor and nodded towards the stairs, he nodded and both waved to Spike and Cordelia before Connor grabbed Bella and swung her round to his back were she quickly clung on and he raced full speed to her room and her squeals of laughter filled the hotel.

00000

Edward sighed as he pulled up outside the hotel they were staying at, it was a typical hotel named The Black Swan Hotel but he smiled slightly, hopefully he would be able to have fun here for a bit. He would still always have part of his mind on Bella, but it was better for her to be away from the danger they posed to her.

It killed him to be away from Bella and he wanted nothing more to run back to her, but he couldn't risk that vampires would be drawn to her because of his presence. Alice had been keeping an eye on her future for any things that could cause her death. However, Alice said she could not see anything at all. Something had blocked Bella from her.

Getting out of his Volvo he reluctantly handed his keys over to the valet and joined his family after grabbing his suitcase from the boot. Walking inside towards the check in desk he inwardly groaned at the stares he was getting along with the rest of his family.

Grabbing the key that Carlisle tossed at him he glanced at the room number before heading to the elevator. He entered his room before showering and grabbing some clothes, they were going to head to a demon club that was well known in LA. Caritas.

00000

Bella sighed as she walked down the stairs of the Hyperion, she was wearing a blue dress with a bodice that had lace delicately placed on it, the skirt part was a flowing material that fell to her knees; her hair was curled and pinned up.

She had some black shoes on with a small heel. In her hand she had a simple clasp bag and in the other she had a bag that held a pair of jeans and a black top that she could change into, she would just unclip her hair and be ready for Lorne's.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Connor walk around the corner. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt. He also held a bag of clothes for Lorne's in his hand.

Cordelia had picked out their clothes and she always liked it if they matched one another, hence the blue. People already thought they were a couple and Cordelia matching their clothes so they complimented each other did not help.

They both moved to sit down on the sofas and waited for the others to join them, only herself, Connor and the resident vampires where attending this dinner, then Bella and Connor would head over to Lorne's while the Master Vampires did a quick patrol before joining them there.

Spike entered the room from the office and looked like he had been napping, he was wearing clothes similar to Connor but the teens knew he most likely had his duster in the car. Angel soon joined them and they each went to their respective cars.

Spike and Angel moved into Angel's car and Bella happily got into her Porsche along with Connor. Putting their seatbelts on and their bags on the back seat they pulled out and were soon headed towards the Hotel.

"What was the name of the hotel again?" Bella asked Connor who was fiddling with the stereo.

"The Black Swan Hotel."

TBC…

00000

I know Connor is a bit OOC with the singing and that but I felt that with Bella around along with Spike it would have had a different effect on his personality, he still has his antisocial tendencies but I felt that singing and hunting demons would be something they both liked to do, Connor still finds it hard to be around Angel and the others in the group. Also the hotel name is made up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Caritas

**Chapter Eight: Caritas**

Bella sighed discreetly at the client; she could feel that Connor was as bored as she was. They had each gone to the bathroom three times, danced to a few songs, gone for some air and played thumb wars and feet wars under the table. Luckily for her, the meeting looked like it would be over soon. This dress was irritating her. She wanted jeans, damn it.

"Thank you, Mr. Jeremy, for choosing Angel Investigations, we will be starting on your case first thing tomorrow," Angel said shaking the man's hand.

Spike nodded to Bella and Connor who smiled and stood up and looked at Mr. Jeremy. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jeremy," They chorused together and then Bella kissed Spike and Angel's cheeks before grabbing Connor's hand and her bag before they walked quickly from the dinning room, they entered the lobby and looked at one another and laughed.

"Let's grab a coffee from the shop down the road and then we can go to Lorne's," Connor said and Bella nodded.

"Better yet, you grab the car and bring it round front; I'll grab the coffees and wait for you," Bella said and handed him her keys. Connor grinned and they both walked outside the hotel and in different directions.

0000

Edward sighed as he followed his siblings out to get there car. It was then that he smelt it, her scent. Bella's scent. She had being here recently. He noticed his siblings looking shocked as well when they caught the scent. They walked outside and were shocked to see Bella standing in front of the hotel.

Her hair was clipped up elegantly and the stray bits that fell down were blowing gently in the breeze. A clasp bag was under her arm and she was wearing a blue dress. In her hand she was holding a tray which held two coffees and her other hand was unclipping her hair slowly releasing it onto her shoulders in soft curls. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

It was then that a screech of tires was heard and a silver Porsche came into few and stopped in front of Bella. Bella smiled and laughed at the driver who she handed the coffees to through the window and he placed them on the dash board. Bella then ran around and climbed into the car and grabbed a cup before leaning over and kissing the driver on the cheek. The driver let out a yell and with a screech of tires Bella and her mystery companion were gone leaving a small amount of smoke behind.

"What just happened?" Edward stuttered out. Turning to face his siblings he looked at them before looking back at were the car had vanished to.

"Bella is here," Emmett said stating the obvious. Everyone glared at him but it seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts. They all walked as quickly as humanly possible through the hotel towards Esme and Carlisle's room.

"Shut it, Emmett. Alice, how did you not know she was here?" Edward demanded quietly.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to see her for months. I assumed it was because she was hanging out with the wolves," Alice said and Jasper nodded while trying to calm Edward. They burst into Esme and Carlisle room and sat down on the sofa and bed. Esme wandered out of the bathroom and was followed by Carlisle. From the sounds coming from the bathroom it sounded like they were going to take a romantic bath.

"What's wrong?" Esme said while sitting on the sofa.

"We saw Bella. She is in LA, she was leaving this Hotel!" Edward exclaimed. Carlisle and Esme looked at the others, knowing that Edward wouldn't be able to explain things clearly.

"Bella was outside the hotel, someone picked her up, she didn't see us though," Rose answered looking at Edward.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked while using his power to calm Edward.

"Is Bella staying in the hotel, Alice?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to see Bella for months, I thought it was because she was hanging out with wolves, but something is obviously blocking her from me," Alice said from Jasper's side.

"I have to say we should stay here. We might have run into Bella at any time, we have to deal with it. And besides I doubt we will see her, LA is a big city," Carlisle said. Edward would just have to deal; sometimes his 'youngest' son was over dramatic.

"But-" Edward started only to be cut off by Esme.

"Carlisle is right, we shall stay," Esme said effectively ending the discussion.

"Now, I believe you had plans to go to a club?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme headed back towards the bathroom. Rose and Emmett quickly rushed Emmett from the room with Alice and Jasper following.

"Let's head to this club, the chances we will see Bella are very slim," Jasper said and they all headed back outside.

00000

Bella happily stepped off the stage to the cheers of the audience. She had just sung '_Before He Cheats_', a song by Carrie Underwood. She had being practicing in her room most of the day with Connor. Connor had been on before her and had sung '_Animal I Have Become_' by Three Days Grace.

They were going to sing a duet in a few minutes, enough time for Bella to get her breath back and make sure they didn't want to change songs. They finally decided on '_Picture_' By Sheryl Crow and Kid Rick, because Bella loved the song; Connor swore she hummed it when she was asleep. And they didn't question him because most nights he crashed in Bella's room.

Connor and Bella moved to the stage area and ducked behind the curtain and set up the song they wanted before talking for a while. And because they were behind the curtain they didn't see the Cullen's walk in. They waited until Lorne introduced them as Buttercup (Bella) and Blue Eyes (Connor) before walking out onto the stage; Connor lifting Bella onto it with ease and they moved to the microphones.

"Hey guys," Bella said into the microphone and got a round of cheers, by now they were well known at Lorne's. "We are going to sing '_Picture_' by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock. We like this song and want to see how you like our rendition of it." Bella explained their song choice.

"I am singing this song under threat of death by her," Connor spoke up and pointed to Bella getting a round of laughs.

"He would do it anyway, because he loves me," Bella said with a smile, not aware of several pairs of eyes watching her and Connor in shock.

"Let's get this over with," Connor sighed with defeat to the audience's amusement.

The music started up and Connor and Bella looked at each other grinning and began to search the audience for the bleach blonde hair of Spike. Connor began to sing and Bella looked at him with a smile. She loved his voice.

"_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in __three__ damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisk__e__y  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord__,__ I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_"

Bella smiled and then began to sing her part and picked her microphone off of the stand and moved over to Connor singing to him and Connor grabbed his mike and turned to her._  
_

"_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won__'__t tell  
But their half__-__hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in __three__ damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_"

Connor reached out his hand which Bella took and gave it a squeeze._  
_

"_It was the same ole same __'H__ow have you been?__'_"

Bella and Connor both them sang, their voices complimenting each other perfectly and she could Lorne out of the corner of her eyes bouncing in his place.__

_"__Since you been gone my worlds been dark __and__ grey_"

Connor then sang his part while drawing Bella to him so they were able to sing into the same microphone if they had wanted to.__

_"__You reminded me of brighter days_"

Bella began to sing her part and she slowly drew herself and Connor around the stage in a small dance.__

_"__I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church_"

Connor sang his line as he dipped her and they moved towards the front of the stage facing the audience.__

_"__I was off to drink you away_"

They then both sang the song and smiled out to the audience, there hands still enlaced, and looked around before looking at the door both slightly disappointed to see that Angel and Spike had yet to arrive. However they could see the performance anytime they wanted, Lorne had taken to recording their performances, and they could both see a bartender with a camera.__

_"__I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home_"

Finishing the song they both put down their microphones and hugged one another, Connor giving her a kiss on the head and they headed off the stage and straight towards Lorne. They walked up to him and accepted their drinks from the bartender.

"So?" Connor asked taking a sip of his coke.

"I sense peace for you, Connor; however I'm not sure in what terms," Lorne answered looking at Connor. "Bella, I see change for you. Again not sure what terms this change will come in."

"Thanks, Lorne," Bella said and pulled Connor to a table.

"What do you think he meant?" Connor asked.

"No idea," Bella answered looking unconcerned.

They sat for a while talking and waiting for Angel and Spike when a voice sounded from behind them.

"Hello, Bella," It was the voice that she longed to hear, his voice. Slowly she turned her shocked gaze to see Edward and his siblings standing next to their table.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

"Edward?" Bella gasped as she looked over at the vampire, paling as she stood up slowly and took a shaky step towards the vampire family. She was aware of Connor moving from his seat to stand behind her, ready to fight or catch her if she fell.

"What are you doing in LA?" She whispered, though she knew that the vampire could hear her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I left so that you would be safe, not have to deal with all the pains of the supernatural world, and you come to LA, a hub of supernatural activity, and walk into a demon bar," Edward ranted.

"I was part of the supernatural world before I met you Edward," Bella said calmly, mentally patting herself on the back at her steady appearance. She then felt Connor pat her back and she knew that she had projected the thought to him by accident. She only hoped he was the only person she had projected it to.

"Bella, why are you in LA?" Alice asked.

"I believe I asked that question first," Bella said turning her brown eyes to Alice.

"We're on a holiday," Emmett answered.

"I live here," Bella said answering the question to her.

"Why, did you and Charlie move here?" Jasper wondered.

"Charlie? No, I moved here with my guardian," Bella, while she cared for Charlie and being with him in Forks had given her Edward, she had missed Spike and the others.

"I thought Renee and Charlie were your guardians," Edward stated.

"They aren't. I'm not even related to them actually," Bella said with a sigh and sad smile, "My actual father sent me to Charlie after my mother and sister died, he didn't want to take care of me and sent me to live in Forks. However, people who cared came to get me."

"Who came?" Edward asked hoping that she wouldn't say something like her boyfriend or fiancée or something like that.

"My protector," Bella said as a radiant smile lit up her face.

"I think this conversation may be better to have at home," Connor spoke up, aware of some demons listening in on them. It was known that he and Bella were under the protection of two master vampires and that meant that some demons would also watch out for the pair, because if Angel and Spike found out they had been around and not done anything there would be hell to pay. However, there were some demons that saw them as a way to weaken their vampire guardians.

"You're right," Bella nodded and looked over at the Cullen's, "Do you guys have a car?" The Cullen's nodded and she headed out of the club, Connor at her side, "Follow us," Bella said simply before climbing in her car with Connor in the passenger seat.

Starting the engine Bella peeled out of her spot, driving fast for her and leaving the Cullen's behind her wondering about the change they saw in her, she walked more gracefully, had a confident air about her. However, she also had a sense of power, something that they had noticed before, but now it was stronger, just below the surface.

They followed Bella and pulled outside a hotel called the Hyperion. It was a grand building and they wondered exactly who Bella's guardian was to afford this. She had never mentioned anything about not being Charlie's and Renee's but neither of her parents thought she wasn't theirs, what was going on? Bella pulled up inside a garage and they all climbed from their cars. The garage was filled with beautiful cars that had even Rose looking at them in awe, some she had tried to get her hands on but someone always beat her to it, or they were too expensive, for even them.

"You coming?" Bella's voice rang out from a doorway and they turned to look at her. She was standing there looking at them; from inside they heard the teen she was with puttering in the kitchen making a drink.

They walked through and into a place that was old yet grand, they could only hear the other teen and Bella in the old building but smelt a lot of other scents. It was obvious that Bella lived with others. On one side of the lobby was a notice board that was full of pictures, there were some of Bella and a blonde girl, black haired guy and red haired girl and an older man. There were more of Bella with just the blonde girl and a blonde woman. There were some groups of people Edward didn't know, there were pictures of the teen and Bella. Bella motioned for them to sit down and she moved to stand by a reception desk.

"So, what do you guys need to know?" Bella asked.

"You said you knew about the supernatural before you met us, how?" Jasper asked.

"I lived in Sunnydale before I moved to Forks," Bella stated and comprehension dawned in their eyes.

"Who are your parents?" Edward asked feeling confused.

"My father is Hank Summers and my mother was Joyce Summers, my parents divorced when I was younger. Mom died 2 years ago, my older sister Buffy died a month before I came to Forks," Bella explained.

"Your sister?" Emmett asked, Bella had never mentioned a sister.

"My sister was the Vampire Slayer, she died protecting me and saved the world in the process," Bella explained tightly and she felt Connor come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"The vampire slayer?!" They gasped out.

"Surely you must have known about vampires and their habits, why did you even come near us?" Edward asked feeling strange still, his eyes boring into the teen and Bella.

"You were not like the vampires I have met, you are different in almost every way," Bella explained though she knew that it did not make much sense, she would get Spike or Angel to explain it to them.

"Who is he?" Rose spat and pointed to Connor, she did care for Bella a little bit and she knew that seeing the teen hurt her brother.

"This is Connor, he is my friend, he is also under guardianship of my guardian," Bella told them.

"Why lie to us?" Edward asked feeling hurt that there was so much he didn't know about the woman he loved.

"I couldn't tell you because I wasn't sure whether you would kill me or not. Connor and myself both have high prices if caught, but both for different reasons," Bella said, she knew that her key-ness and Connor being a miracle/prophesized child was a big draw for some demons, but luckily with Angel and Spike here they had warded off any attempts to kidnap her or Connor.

"Edward, I would have been in danger with or without you," Bella ended with. They could all see now that Bella had a whole past they did not consider before. It was then that the phone rang and Connor walked over to the phone picking it up.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How can we help you?" Connor said speaking the opening sentence that Cordelia had drilled into him. He grabbed a pad and began to nod and jot some things down.

"Yes, Mr. Jeremy, I will let Angel know you called. Have a nice evening," Connor put down the phone and made a face. "Asshole."

"Connor!" Bella scolded.

"Sorry, I meant to say jackass," Connor said with a grin.

"That's better," Bella said with a grin.

It was then that Bella's phone vibrated and she pulled out her phone flipping it open, scanning the text she became pale and looked at Connor.

"We're needed," Bella said with a serious face. Connor nodded, immediately going into battle mode.

They were both already armed and they automatically moved towards the basement entrance. Bella turned to the Cullen's.

"Stay here," She ordered and swept through the door and into the basement.

In the lobby the Cullen's looked at one another before waiting a few minutes and following the pair. Bella and Connor were further down the tunnels and arming themselves up, guns and daggers in hand the duo made their way to help Spike and Angel with a group of demons.

TBC…

Not a lot of action I know but I thought they would all be shocked and confused, next chapter will be more exciting, promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Not beta'd yet!**

**Chapter 10: The Key**

Bella and Connor were lurking by the side of the entrance; they could hear the sounds of a fight and were waiting for the best moment to step in. They didn't want to step in and hinder anything Spike and Angel were doing.

Suddenly Connor put on a burst of speed and crashed into a group of vampires, stake in hand, dusting three quickly before the vampires realised the enemy was within their midst's. Connor was whirl of fists and stakes, flipping elegantly over the vampires before he dealt the deathly blow to his opponents.

Bella stepped out of her hiding place and smirked as a vampire rushed towards her, sticking her foot out she giggled as the vampire fell flat on his face. Moving quickly she staked the vampire before darting into the fight, suddenly she was standing back to back with Connor and the pair were killing any vampire that came their way. Spike and Angel were stood similarly a little a ways.

So intent on their fight they didn't notice five figures come out of the sewer and watch them all in awe. They watched the fluid motions of all fighters and the force of the punches and kicks which sent opponents flying away from them.

Edward stood amazed at Bella, the fierce look in her eyes, the smooth movements showing the Cullen's that she had done these moves plenty of times. The way she flawlessly worked with Connor almost as if she could read his mind. However he couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness and jealously. Jealous that she was so close to Connor and sad that there was so much of her life he didn't know about and that she didn't share it with him.

After the last vampire was staked Connor and Bella walked over to the other two men and the blonde one pulled Bella into a hug while the dark haired one looked over Connor before giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder. It was then that they turned to the Cullen's.

"Who are you?" Spike asked sharply while pulling Bella closer to him.

"They are the Cullen's," Connor said from Angel's side. Spike growled and glared at the one he knew now was Edward. Edward meanwhile was taken a back by the sheer hatred in that stare and tried to read the man's thoughts but found he couldn't, just like with Bella. Quickly trying to read Connor's thoughts he came up with nothing before trying to read the dark haired man's thoughts yet again getting nothing.

"I think we ought to go back to the hotel," Angel said before leading his mate and two charges into the sewer and began the trek back to the hotel. Entering the Cullen's watched as the four seemed to pull weapons from ever where before placing them in a cabinet.

"So, what are you doing here?" Spike asked while Bella and Connor walked into the kitchen.

"We were at Caritas when we saw Bella," Alice said while standing close to Jasper.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked.

"Spike," Spike said with a smirk.

"You are not human," Rose stated, she could smell it and he had no heartbeat.

"I'm a vampire," Spike said while sitting down.

"A vampire?" Edward snapped.

"Yeah, a vampire…I'm a demonic vampire," Spike said.

"We are vampires, so you can't be," Jasper said while standing protectively in front of Alice.

"Spike and Angel are vampires though," Bella said walking out of the kitchen with two mugs which she handed to her guardians.

"Pet?" Spike asked while peering into the mug.

"Pig's blood with cinnamon, you know Cordy got a good recipe when she tried this," Bella said while she went back into the kitchen to help Connor make the sausages for the ever important sausage sandwiches. She always fancied them after a fight; she couldn't have Connor burning them!

"See, vampires!" Spike said while he took a sip of blood, all the Cullen's had to keep their senses at bay cause the blood smelled pretty good with cinnamon in it. Though they wouldn't be able to drink it, the cinnamon would just end up being thrown up. Something none of the Cullen's wanted to do.

"So, why are you so different compared to us?" Edward asked still finding it hard to believe that there were other vampires who were different out there. Surely they would have encountered them before or the Voltari would have being aware of their existence.

"You are what is known as Magical Vampires, during your turning you keep your souls but your need for human blood is more apparent within the first 200 years. We are known as Demonic Vampires; we lose our souls as a monster takes over during our turning; however we are still capable of feeling human emotions such as love and fear. Also since the turning requires blood to be exchanged it forms a Sire/Childe bond which creates family, while you do not exchange blood so unlike us there is no Sire/Childe bond which would mean although are family by heart are not by blood, unlike us." Angel explained.

"So why have none of us heard anything about another type of vampire?" Rose asked.

"Because when they die they are turned to ash, leaving no solid evidence of their existence," Bella said while she and Connor walked in, each holding a sausage sandwich.

"When did you get so wise Bit?" Spike asked looking at her.

"Well I am over a 1000 years old, I was bound to pick up something even if I was just a ball of green energy," Bella said with a smile.

"Wait…what?" Edward asked a look of shock on his face.

"Oh bugger…" Bella muttered.

"Might as well tell him," Connor muttered while he sat down by his father.

"Fine, in 2000, Czech monks of the Order of Dagon had possession of The Key, a mystical ball of living energy that can open a portal to all dimensions. Once opened, the portal would create chaos on Earth as hell dimensions flood into this world until the energy is used up and the portal is closed again. The monks wanted to put this dangerous power to good use, but the forces of darkness tracked them down. In an act of desperation, three surviving monks used powerful magic and part of Buffy, my sister, to forge The Key into human form as a sixteen-year-old girl*, and send it to the Slayer as a sister to protect from Glory, a hell-god bent on returning to the hell dimension from which she had been exiled for being too vicious. I am the Key," Bella explained while the Cullen's stared at her in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked quietly

"Because I wasn't sure if you would hand me over to demons, I know it's a terrible thing to think but I knew that as The Key many demons would be after me, to protect your family against them you might hand me over," Bella said just a quietly.

"But we protected you from James." Alice stated.

"I know, but he was threat you knew you could beat, however I knew you didn't know about demons and the demon world…I know that some demons would be able to beat you and I didn't want to think about what would happen if they forced you all to give me up or die," Bella said as Spike wrapped his arm around her.

"I understand were you are coming from Bella, I do," Edward stated looking at her, Bella searched those topaz eyes and smiled when she saw nothing but honesty within the depths of those beautiful eyes.

"You mentionned Connor also having a price on his head, why does he have one?" Rose asked while looking at the now smirking teen.

"Connor is a prophezised miracle child," Bella started.

"I'm the child of two vampires," Connor finished.

TBC…

*I made her older when she was created because in Twilight she would have being 17 turning 18 and the Key business happens in a year…so Bella was 16 when all that happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Destroyer**

_**Last Time:**_

"_You mentionned Connor also having a price on his head, why does he have one?" Rose asked while looking at the now smirking teen._

"_Connor is a prophezised miracle child," Bella started._

"_I'm the child of two vampires," Connor finished._

00000

"That's not possible!" Rose shrieked. Vampires couldn't have children, she knew that!

"I thought so too, however Connor was not the result of just sex, he is a miracle child. We think that he will be linked to a prophecy, however we haven't found the prophecy yet," Angel said while taking Spike's hand.

"I'll explain to you what happened," Angel started, "Wolfram and Hart, which is an evil law firm, brought back Darla, my sire, to try and turn me evil. Darla was brought back human though, a dying human and I tried to save her but they brought Drusilla, my childe, in who turned her into a vampire. I went off the deep end for a while and eventually ended up sleeping with her, months later Darla comes here, she was pregnant."

The Cullen's nodded, Rose was holding Emmett's hand, maybe she and Emmett could have a child if this turned out to be something they could replicate. Edward was sat still as a statue; he had no idea that this boy who was Bella's friend was the product of vampires, what if he hurt Bella?

"We found out that the baby she was carrying had a soul, and was a boy, however closer to the time when she was going to give birth an old enemy of mine and Darla's showed up, one Daniel Holtz. Holtz was an 18th century English vampire hunter who chased myself and Darla through much of Europe and North Africa. He had connections to an elite order of Inquisitors within the Roman Catholic Church and an army at his command. We retaliated by attacking Holtz's family, raping his wife and killing her and their infant son. As a finishing touch, we turned his remaining daughter into a vampire." Angel said sighing heavily, he never did like telling others about his past. He felt Connor stiffen next to Bella and he took a un-needed breath before continuing.

"Holtz relentlessly chased us across two continents, even capturing me twice but both times I got away. After a while Holtz seemed to give up but after a time, a demon named Sahjhan came to him and offered him a chance for revenge. Holtz was placed in a state of mystical suspended animation, and reawakened when Darla was pregnant with Connor. However instead of coming after me he decided to go after the baby Darla carried. Darla gave birth to Connor by sacrificing herself, before she did she told me that Connor was the only good thing we had done together, she was right," Angel continued.

"She gave up her life for mine?" Connor asked, Angel turned to look at his son.

"Yes, she had grown to care about you was inside of her," Angel explained.

"I never knew that," Connor whispered, Bella quickly moved and sat on his lap hugging him tightly.

"Shortly after Connor's birth, Holtz arranged for Wesley, a friend of ours, to kidnap Connor. He was able to convince Wesley by using a prophecy that we thought may have being connected to Connor. The line was 'And the father shall kill the son'. Out of devotion to Holtz, Justine, who was helping him, abducted Connor and slit Wesley's throat. Holtz and Justine planned to keep Connor for themselves and raise him as their own. Howver Lilah Morgan's men, who worked with Wolfram and Hart, and myself ambushed Holtz's truck, forcing them to pull over and they were surrounded by Lilah's armed gunmen, after some confrontation between us all Sahjhan threatened to swallow all of them into portal leading to Quor'Toth, "the darkest of the dark worlds", but at the last minute Holtz shoved Justine to the ground, and leapt into the hellish portal with Connor," Angel said sadly, that night still haunted him.

Bella sighed, she knew that this hurt Angel and Spike, but also knew the level of hurt Connor felt. Holtz had lied to him his whole life and knew that…his 'Father' had betrayed him. Her own father wasn't exactly big on honesty.

"Connor grew up in Quor'Toth, where time moves faster than on Earth. Eventually Connor found a way to return to Earth after years in his world but mere days here, he returned," Angel finished. The Cullen's were just staring at him, all gobsmacked. Rose felt her hope sink, this was not something that would help her have a child… Edward was looking at the blue eyed boy holding Bella tightly, Bella was whispering to him quietly.

"How do you know that he is evil…people can be evil with a soul," Jasper asked, his face impassive. He was just curious.

Bella stood up and glared at the blonde vampire though, she would not have anyone talking about her brother like that.

"Because he has saved my life many times, he has pulled through more issues to be were he is than any of you can comprehend…he is stronger in spirit than any of you are! If any of you make any reference to Connor's past you will find out exactly how powerful I am!" Bella yelled her eyes taking on a green glow.

"I meant no harm by the question Bella," Jasped said queitly. Though he understood her reaction. Bella's eyes flickered back to normal and soon enough she was she was looking embarrassed at her outburst.

"Sorry Jasper, but I get protective of Connor…he's my baby brother from another mother," She said making Spike and Angel laugh…she thought of Spike and Angel as fathers/brother figures…sometimes they were the parents yet when Spike and her had a prank war he fell easily into the brother category. It was hard to see Angel as a father at time because he had dated her sister…but when he was around Connor she seemed to see him as a father, because he treated her mainly the same.

"How was all this able to be hidden from us?" Alice asked, surely she would have seen something, or Edward heard a thought from Charlie about Bella being Hank's daugther.

"When I first arrived in Fork's I did a spell, making it so that any reference to my previous life would be hidden. Not only to protect myself, but to protect Charlie and others," Bella explained, "the spell will wear off in about two months…I did not have a good control on my powers then."

"Is that why I can't hear your thoughts?" Edward asked making Bella's heart flutter at the sound of his melodic voice.

"No, that is my keyness," Bella answered while sitting down next to Connor. Connor smiling at her for the defence of his soul and that.

"I am sorry Edward, for not telling you. However I was going through a difficult time during those months, I had lost my mother, sister and was taken away from my home," Bella began, "if I could go back and do it again I would but unfourtunatly I can't."

"I would like to have a chance to know about the real you though Bella," Edward said looking at her with those beautiful eyes.

"I would like that," Bella answered.

A scream rang through the hotel suddenly making everyone freeze.

"Cordelia!" The Hyperion residents cried and as one they all moved, Connor scooped Bella onto his back and shot off with her, Spike and Angel were half a step ahead of them.

The Cullen's moved after then, worry for the person flooding their beings. They may not know the person but it was clear that Bella did…and that was enough for them to care about this person.

They stopped to find a woman laid on the floor on a room crying and holding her head.

"Cordy!" Spike and Angel dropped to the floor by her, Connor stopped with Bella on his back looking down at the mother figure of his life.

Cordelia stopped thrasing and lay there breathing heavily while trying to stutter out something.

"Deep breaths Cordy, tell us when you're ready," Angel coxed her and helped her sit up before scooping her into his arms and laying her on the sofa in her suite.

"I saw Bella's death…" Cordy whispered shocking everyone.

TBC…

00000

I started a Poll for my next stories, I will start the two with the highest votes! Please vote! ALSO due to a demand in the reviews…Buffy WILL be coming into this story…but not till later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mortality and Immortality**

_Last Time:_

_A scream rang through the hotel suddenly making everyone freeze._

"_Cordelia!" The Hyperion residents cried and as one they all moved, Connor scooped Bella onto his back and shot off with her, Spike and Angel were half a step ahead of them._

_The Cullen's moved after them, worry for the person flooding their beings. They may not know the person but it was clear that Bella did…and that was enough for them to care about this person._

_They stopped to find a woman laid on the floor on a room crying and holding her head._

"_Cordy!" Spike and Angel dropped to the floor by her, Connor stopped with Bella on his back looking down at the mother figure of his life._

_Cordelia stopped thrasing and lay there breathing heavily while trying to stutter out something._

"_Deep breaths Cordy, tell us when you're ready," Angel coxed her and helped her sit up before scooping her into his arms and laying her on the sofa in her suite._

"_I saw Bella's death…" Cordy whispered shocking everyone._

00000

"Why do you always see my death?" Bella asked Cordelia from where she stood in Spike's arms.

"I see Connor's death as much as yours Bella!" Cordelia pointed out while her hazel eyes were fixed on the Cullen's.

"How exactly did my little Bit die?" Spike asked while he held Bella close to him.

"Honestly I don't know," Cordy started, "You faded away, no-one was there…it looked like you were ill or something."

"Ill?" Connor asked, "Bella can't get ill, she isn't human Cordy."

"I know that!" Cordelia snapped at the blue eyed teen.

"Just saying," Connor said, hands held up in defeat against the formidable woman.

"Any ideas Angel?" Bella said looking at the brooding vampire.

"I remember a prophecy…it was something about an essence being trapped in mortal form when a mortal form could not hold the essence for long…" Angel muttered.

"It makes sense," Connor chipped in, "Bella is the Key, an immortal essence bound in human form, maybe the human body can't take it."

"Surprisingly that makes sense," Cordy chipped in while Connor sent her a scathing glare.

"We should call the others," Bella whispered though everyone heard her perfectly.

"Wes and Fred went to visit her parents and Gunn is with his crew," Cordy told them.

"I'll text Gunn and let him know we need him," Connor said and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Bella remembered the first time he got the phone. He claimed it was witchcraft and refused to touch it. It took Bella three hours to convince him it would not hurt him. However Connor had caught on quick and was now able to do most things with a phone others his age could do. His father on the other hand was hopeless, maybe Connor got it from Darla.

"I'm going to go see if I can find that prophecy," Angel said and walked into the office.

Bella yawned making Connor yawn and Spike shot them both a look.

"You two to bed, we can handle this," Spike ushered them both to the stairs, Connor automatically giving Bella a piggyback up to her room. Bella then automatically pulled Connor into her room where they both collapsed into bed, not noticing that the Cullen's could hear them sleeping in the same room.

"I though Bella and Connor were only friends?" Rose asked Spike.

"They aren't," Spike said shortly, his blue eyes boring into Rose making her shiver inwardly.

"Then why are they in the same bed?" Rose snapped.

"Simple, Connor has nightmares from his time in Hell, and Bella's presence helps with them, the same goes for Bella, she has nightmares of James, Victoria and also of her sister dieing for her," Spike snarled out his face morphing into his vampiric visage.

"Rose stop making assumptions, Bella is being truthful with us," Jasper snapped at the blonde with uncharacteristic anger, Emmett was holding onto Edward who was glaring at Rose.

"You are welcome to call you parents and let then know where you are," Spike offered after he had calmed down at the blonde vampire. Alice nodded and went over to the phone, her movements shadowed by Jasper.

"There is also blood in the fridge you are welcome to," Spike told them, "I am going to check on Bella and Connor then I will be doing some more patrolling." With that Spike strode from the room, his duster flaring out behind him giving the Cullen's a glance at the Big Bad.

Once Esme and Carlisle had being informed they sat around on the sofas and looked at one another.

"Edward, how are you?" Alice asked her brother.

"Strangely enough I'm okay with this," Edward told them, "I understand so many more things about Bella, like why she was no scared of us and her reactions to things, the underlying power I had always felt from her."

"I agree, I am able to understand Bella's emotions more now, I think this is because Bella was mourning the loss of her sister and mother which made her emotions hard to read before, she was feeling so much. Now her emotions are more level…I think being around Spike, Angel and Connor, people who understood her pain at loosing her family…because they lost them too," Jasper explained, "It also explains why she did not feel fear towards us…probably with her key element if we turned on her she would have used it against us."

"It still does not explain why she did not use her so called powers to kill James," Rose snarled.

"ROSE! You know as well as I do that power does not always come when one wishes it," Emmett scolded her, Rose turned to look at him, a look of disbelief on her beautiful features. Emmett had never told her off before, "You have always being mean to Bella, and for no reason has she given you a reason to be mean to her. I know you feel upset because you feel Bella has a gift you do not, a chance to have children. And I am sorry I cannot give that to you but Bella is different to you- some people do not feel the same about having children as you do."

Rose looked at Emmett, her face sad and if she were human she would have being crying, Emmett wrapped his string arms around her and cradled her to him. After a while she turned to Edward.

"I am sorry Edward…I just find it hard to understand why Bella would want to become like us…she will have to give so much up," she explained and Edward nodded though he would feel better when Rose apologised to Bella, "Emmett, I know I can get strange about children but you are the best thing that happened to me."

Emmett smiled and kissed Rose deeply. The family sat around them with small smiles on there features.

"You will come to realise child that sometimes understanding is very hard to find," A voice cut in and they turned to see Angel stood leaning against the door a small smile on his lips.

"I will apologise to Bella, and explain to her my reasons," Rose stated to the elder vampire, "I also need to apologise to you, I am sorry for the slights I made against your son, I will also apologise to him."

"Thank you, apology accepted," Angel told her.

CRASH

"CONNOR!" They heard Bella shriek and they moved upstairs quickly, each feeling fear running through there veins.

They burst into the room just after they saw Spike dash inside, inside the window had being ripped out of the wall, shattered glass all over the floor, and Bella was no where to be seen… Connor was laid on the floor, blood rushing from his head while his bottom half was covered with part of the window.

"Bella," Spike called out hoping she was hiding as they walked over to the hole to look around, it was strangely silent and they could see no demons or any other creature around the Hotel.

Angel was kneeling by his son a panicked expression on his face.

"His heart beat is slowing," he cried as they turned to him.

"I'll ring Carlisle," Alice said and pulled out her phone.

"And I will find Bella," both Spike and Edward growled.

TBC…

Reviews are love!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Slaying**

Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and the newly arrived Esme were stood with Cordelia and Gunn whom had arrived just after Bella had being taken were looking through the books while Carlisle and Angel were with Connor. Connor had being stabilised within the past hour and now Carlisle and Connor were cleaning him up and making him comfortable. Edward and Spike had taken there search outside the Hyperion, Edward using his gift to gain information and Spike using his contacts and generally scaring the living daylights out of demons and people.

It wasn't long before Angel and Carlisle made there way downstairs, though everyone knew he did not want to be away from his son he had another charge that needed his help at the moment.

"What have you got?" Angel asked immediately taking the role of leader.

"A few possibilities, I am watching Victoria and I believe she knows something, she seems too happy," Alice spoke up from Jasper's side.

"Will you and Jasper be able to follow that lead?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Alice and Jasper answered and they moved from the hotel.

"We also tracked some of the Wolfram and Hart activities and there seems to have being some big bad hired for tonight, could be what got Bella," Gunn told them.

"Cordelia and Gunn, why don't you take one of the vampires and follow that lead," Angel suggested and Esme went with them.

"Is someone able to catch up to Edward?" Angel asked the remaining Cullen's.

"Rose and I will," Emmett offered and led his wife from the hotel.

"I think I shall stay with Connor, in case he needs something, I will also set up another bed for Bella since we do not know the state she will be coming back in," Carlisle told Angel.

"I'll go after Spike," Angel started, "If we find anything I'll give the hotel's phone a ring, so take it around with you."

Carlisle nodded and picked up the cordless phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Will do, now go bring her back home," Carlisle ordered the younger vampire.

Angel simply nodded and left the hotel to find his mate.

00000

Cordelia sighed from her seat next to Esme in the back to Gunn's car, they had being sat here for an hour already and they could find no activity going on in Wolfram and Hart. It was then she was startled from her daze when Gunn's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Gunn greeted.

"Right, we are on our way," Gunn hung up the phone and quickly started the engine.

"Alice says she found Victoria, who has Bella," Gunn told them as he pulled away.

00000

The car squealed to a halt and they leapt from the car to meet everyone else there, Spike was stood in Angel's arms, though it looked as if he were trying to hold Spike back, Edward was in a similar position with Emmett .

"They inside?" Gunn whispered pointing to the building.

"Surround and break in, take down as many demons and vampires as you can," Angel ordered and they spread out without question.

They slipped in various places around the building and found them self surrounded by demons.

Spike stood there glaring at the demons, his game face appeared with a roar and he threw himself at the demons intent on ripping them to shreds. This seemed to tart everyone else and they too moved and began to fit. Emmett charged around throwing demons and roaring while Jasper weaved and silently killed his opponents. Alice danced around with vampiric grace and killed before the monsters could strike thanks to her visions. Rose slammed any vampire that came near her, Esme stood by her side. Both women walking through the gore towards Victoria who was stood by an alter shouting orders.

Edward moved through the demons with deadly intent, his kills were quick and clean. The only goal to get to Bella. Angel was nearby in his game face tearing apart demons who might have being responsible for his son's injuries.

Spike whirled around and slammed his foot into a demon and heard a crack as the demon fell to the floor.

"AHHH!" Spike heard and turned to see his Niblet chained to the alter, a demon posed above her, knife in hand. He sighed in relied when he saw Edward slam into the demon and send both of them tumbling away from Bella. Spike pushed his way through the demons towards Bella.

"Someone get me off this thing!" Bella screamed and Spike sighed as Rosalie and Esme arrived and began to unchain her.

Hearing Gunn give a shout Spike quickly moved over to them, Fred was being held down by two vampires, Cordelia nearby was trying to fend off demons who had surrounded her.

Spike roared and slammed his fist into one of the demons who tried to claw Fred; the demon fell with a shriek and a thud as it hard armoured body fell on the floor. Spike spun round and whacked another demon. Spike was beginning to get a sinking feeling- there were too many of them.

Soon Angel was back to back with his childe and they fought with all there ability, blood running from cuts and the feeling of weariness covering them. They could hear the roars of the Cullen's and the cries of the humans but it seemed like every time they knocked down one demon 5 more appeared.

Suddenly it was like they had gone deaf- every demons stopped making a noise and everyone looked at one demon- a demon which had a small dagger imbedded in its head.

"No-one hurts Bella," a voice rang out from behind them all.

They turned around and saw her, stood there a small smile on her features. Her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing sneakers with jeans and a white top and held in her dainty hand she was holding a battle axe.

"Thought you could use some help," she stated and lobbed her battle axe at a demon and decapitating it.

"Buffy?" Angel asked his eyes wide in shock and the Cullen's took in the petite form of the Slayer.

"I'm back," Buffy stated with a smile and turned her green eyes to the demons, her eyes turning cold and the demons began to fear that they had pushed the Slayer too far.

TBC…

And Buffy has being brought into it by popular demand!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Destroying**

From behind Buffy emerged Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and Giles, all ready for battle. As one they moved forward, Willow striking out with pure white magic while Tara and Giles headed for a group of demons who were beginning to understand exactly what was going to happen to them. Giles stayed by the door, his face like stone and Angel and the L.A. gang understood that Giles thought of Bella as one of his kids and when anyone hurt her then Ripper would be paying them a visit.

The Cullens simply shrugged and moved back to fighting the demons; any back up at the moment would be appreciated. Emmett was thundering around, swatting the demons in his path like flies.

The LA group were having enough problems, despite Buffy's back-up. Cordelia sent a kick into the gut, or at least she thought it was the gut, of a demon and watched with a satisfied smirk as it fell to the floor with a thud, just in time for Gunn to raise his axe and behead the vile thing.

Meanwhile, Angel was fighting his way over to Buffy, Spike just behind him. The Cullen's were at various points in the room. Esme and Rosalie protecting Bella while Edward was trying to comfort her, his cold arms wrapped around her as she clung to him, inhaling his soft scent. It was a calm picture in the middle of chaos.

"Angel?" Buffy asked as her back bumped into the brooding vampire's back.

"Yeah?" Angel grunted as he slammed his fist into one of the demons, feeling a satisfying crack under his fist.

"Who is that boy with Bella?" Buffy asked.

"Edward Cullen, her ex-boyfriend," Angel answered, and though he knew that they were trying to work things out, they hadn't officially said they were boyfriend and girlfriend again. Besides, Spike hadn't given Cullen the shovel talk- or as Spike called it, the 'Hurt her and I'll shove a railroad spike through you' talk.

"He's not human," Buffy stated as she ducked a blow from one of her opponents.

"He's a vampire, different breed to me though," Angel explained as he ducked and weaved around the demons, "he has a soul- can't lose it."

"Okay, but I will need to full story later," Buffy said and jumped over some demons, landing in the middle and began to swing her retrieved battle axe at them.

Unfortunately, Victoria hadn't been killed yet; she had managed to avoid the Cullens and was lurking about seemingly, summoning more demons since there seemed to be a never ending stream of them.

Victoria was smart, and she always got what she wanted. Manoeuvring her way through the demons, she directed more over to the vampires that were with Bella, forcing Edward to let go of Bella to deal with the increasing threat to his mate.

Slowly, Rose and Esme were drawn further away from Bella, who was now aware enough that she was using her powers and trying to draw the demons away from any of her friends and family while trying to defend herself in the process.

It was then that one of the walls was smashed through with a crash, and everyone turned to see Carlisle walking through the hole, looking slightly ruffled and his butterscotch eyes darting around the room.

"Carlisle?" Esme yelled.

"Connor left, is he here?" Carlisle answered as he smacked a demon away from him.

"Connor left?!" Angel shouted.

"Yes, he opened a portal of some kind, jumped into it," Carlisle replied as he worked his way over to Esme.

"Who's Connor?" Buffy yelled as she swung her axe at a demon.

"My son," Angel answered.

"Your WHAT?!" Buffy shrieked, momentarily taking her attention away from the demon she was fighting, until it hit her in the stomach. The blonde turned with a glare and kicked the demon hard- which sent the demon flying back crashing into other demons behind it.

"Maybe we should discuss this later?" Angel suggested as he slammed his fist into a demon.

"Noted," Buffy said and backhanded a demon.

Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath them, a wind picked up around them and everyone stopped, looking around and finally up as they heard a roar of noise. They could see sparks flying from the middle of the ceiling, and they whipped out and seemed to dance along the area striking down demons with deadly precision. Angel, Gunn and the rest of LA gang realised what this reminded them of. When Connor arrived.

The noise seemed too much for the demons and they screeched as the sparks him them. From the sparks, a whirlwind-like effect seemed to grow, showing a red void behind it, the noise grew worse and almost everyone collapsed to the floor trying to muffle the sound.

After what seemed like a few hours, a being fell from the light and all the noise stopped and they looked at who had fallen from the portal.

Connor stood there, fully healed, wearing his usual hunting gear, though Angel noticed he held the knives from Quor-Toth in his hands. He turned his blue eyes to the demons and death danced in them as he fell into fighting stance.

The Destroyer emerged.

TBC…

I love to play with The Destroyer part of Connor…Reviews are what feeds my muse! I apologise for the bad actions scenes, which is why this chapter is so short, they are not me forte…however, I do hope I will get better at them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The End of Something**

Like lightening Connor moved, flawlessly cutting through the demons in his path with an almost feral beauty. Angel and everyone else stopped, and it was at this moment they realised something. They had never met The Destroyer before. They had met Steven Holtz and Connor Angel…but they had never met The Destroyer.

The Destroyer was all that the title suggested, a ferocious efficient killing machine. One that was feared in the worst Hell dimension.

Connor held no expression on his face, his blue eyes were lifeless, and his motions seemed automatic, as if he wasn't really there. However, the force behind his movements showed rage and anger- the demons never stood a chance. They went flying in all directions as The Destroyer dealt deadly blows to them, his knives slicing through them easily.

Buffy from Angel's side looked at her ex-boyfriend with shocked green eyes which also held a little bit of fear.

"Your son?" she whispered. Angel simply nodded and looked at Buffy apprehensively.

"I'm glad he's on our side," Buffy whispered and stabbed a demon that fell in front of them from one of Connor's punches.

The L.A. gang knew that Connor must have being powerful to survive living in Quor-Toth and they had always suspected that Connor never showed his full ability to anyone and Angel wondered whether Connor had any limit to his powers. Watching Connor effortlessly move any demon in his path was amazing and terrifying, even to Angel who had being in Hell. He knew that if Connor had turned evil the world would have cowered before him. Any Champion would have fallen at his feet and the world would have been plunged into darkness.

The Cullen's watched this young man force the demons back, some fleeing for the doors, others killing themselves and the Cullen's were glad that they never gave this being a reason for him to come after them. They understood that the Destroyer was someone who never lost, who loved the thrill of the games, a being which would play cat and mouse and was always the cat which let the mouse think it got away but the cat was always there, ready to pounce.

Despite the Destroyer's efforts the groups quickly found that still there were demons who were getting near to them all. As one they all sprung back into action.

Carlisle and Esme followed Connor around, both aware that with his current injuries something could happen despite the obvious power in this boy.

Willow and Tara were blasting magic out towards the demons and trying to repair any damage their friends had sustained. Xander and Anya were with Giles. Xander swung his axe and looked at Giles.

"Giles?" Xander called.

"Yes?" Giles answered as he stepped over the body of a demon.

"What are they?" Xander asked while nodding his head to Emmett who was swatting at demons.

"Vampires," Giles asked and firmly drove his dagger into the heart of a demon.

"What?" Xander asked, panic coming through. They had never seen vampires like this before. And why would they be protecting Bella?

"Different breed, Xander. They keep their souls during the turning. The eyes indicate they feed from animals," Giles answered not noticing Buffy's head spinning their way as she heard this.

Buffy looked at her sister who was watching with wide eyes as the vampire which had being hugging her faced against a red haired vampire.

Edward flashed his teeth at Victoria and pounced forward grabbing her in his steal grip. Victoria pushed her body forward with a snarl sending Edward to the ground as she gracefully flipped over him landing neatly on her feet.

As quick as they could Victoria and Edward hit and bit at one another- their pale limbs becoming a blur of moments as their snarls increased in volume. Bella stepped backwards away from the fight while watching it with wide brown eyes- her face was pale as she watched. It was at this moment that she realised that Edward was still in love with her and she still loved him as much as she did when he left- if not more.

Bella could heard the sounds of fighting from all over the room- her shocked mind registering Buffy fighting back to back with Angel while Spike and Gunn moved alongside Fred and Connor tore his way ruthlessly through the demons- her mind fearful of the now feral teen. She knew Connor was powerful but seeing him truly fighting was scary.

Edward gave a grunt as he was kicked in the gut- the sound almost deafening as the hard bodies came into contact. Edward grabbed her arm as he was sent backwards bringing the red-head with him effectively drawing himself away from Bella.

Carlisle followed Connor and noticed that with every punch and kick that the teen dealt out the stain of blood on his clothes was becoming brighter- Connor was reopening his old wounds…and Carlisle would guess that some of the demons were getting some hits in. It was the sound of a scream which drew their attention away from Connor.

"AHHHHH!" Bella screamed as the knife slid with a sickening thud into her chest. Pain raced through her body and she gasped as the shock at what was happening she could feel the warm liquid running from her body and shuddering jerks her heart was making and her breathing became laboured as pain surrounded her.

Victoria was ripped from Bella and Edward caught Bella and lowered her gently to the ground in his arms. The demons fled the room and everyone ran over.

Buffy had a look of despair on her face as she stumbled to the floor beside her sister. Tears began to flow from her green eyes and Buffy gave a sob as she looked at her pale sister with blood coming from stomach and Bella took gasping breaths.

Carlisle ran up behind them and dropped to his knees and gently pushed Buffy to the side while telling to put pressure onto the wound. Buffy did, wincing as she felt her baby sister's warm blood run onto her hands. Carlisle began instructing Bella to not panic while Connor destroyed Victoria by savagely ripping her limbs off while Emmett and Jasper started the fire with Willow's help.

"Carlisle?" Edward choked out.

"I'm trying, Edward," Carlisle replied as he continued to work.

After a while Carlisle movements began to move frantic and Bella breathing slowed and her eyes closed as Buffy's cries grew and Edward dry sobbed.

"Willow? Tara?" Buffy stuttered out amid her tears.

"I'm sorry, Buffy; we don't have enough power to heal her after the battle," Tara said as she cried. Both girls knew that Willow was crying as she helped the boys.

"Angel? Spike?" Buffy asked crying.

"Sorry, there isn't enough time for her to drink from us," Angel whispered as he held a crying Spike back not wanting Bella to be crowded.

"Edward, bite her," Buffy pleaded, knowing that Bella would still have her soul and that Spike or Angel would not be able to save her baby sister now, the demon wouldn't have enough time to push out the soul- only the Cullen's venom would work now.

"I don't know if I can," Edward said weakly.

"Oh move," Rose snarled and picked up Bella's arm and biting it forcing the venom into her veins.

Bella began to scream and writhe on the floor as the deadly liquid was forced into her body.

There was nothing anyone could do but stand there and watch as Bella died and joined the undead.

TBC…

_Is anyone else surprised that I updated? Me too! Lol! One more chapter to go- should be a long one._

_Thank you for your lovely reviews! For an important notice of my story status's please head over to my LJ (link is on my profile). I also post recommendations, chapters, and information on my stories there. So please check it out._


End file.
